1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to multi-purpose containers for storing and disposing of new and spent liquids such as motor oil and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to conventional practice, oil is drained from the sump of an automobile crankcase by removing a drain plug and allowing the oil to discharge by gravity flow into a drain pan. This procedure is best carried out with the automobile supported overhead on a hydraulic lift, with the oil draining into a large drum. However, most persons who change the oil personally do not have access to an overhead lift, and carry out the oil change procedure by placing an open drain pan beneath the drain plug opening. Other fluids such as anti-freeze and transmission oil may also be changed as a do-it-yourself service item in the same manner. The collection and disposal of these spent fluids has long represented a problem. Commercially available oil change drain pans are too expensive to be used on a one-time disposable basis, and the practice of dumping the used oil into a sewer or onto the ground is harmful to the environment.